Oboro Uzumaki
Oboro Uzumaki (''うずまき朧, Uzumaki Oboro)'' was a kunoichi of Uzushiogakure, born in the warring states period. She was known for her skills in sealing techniques and was a prodominant member of her clan. She is an OC/RPC created by Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka MacabreDeity on fanfiction.net. Background Coming soon! Warring States Period Coming soon! Alliance with Konohagakure Coming soon! Destruction of Uzushiogakure Coming soon! Personality Oboro has a strong sense of perspective and is generally mentally alert, though her physical abilities do not match her intellect; instead, she used her talents to study sealing techniques, which she excelled at. In general, she's very trusting and is steadfast to her beliefs, often letting her guard down easily, which helps her meet new people. While outwardly calm, she is quite a perfectionist and holds high standards for herself and everyone around her, tending to be a ball of nerves on the inside, making her somewhat sensitive. She's also quite the homebody and strongly dislikes travelling far from home, often feeling great stress when she's away for long. When put in dangerous situations, Oboro has a tendency to be reckless and impulsive, a fault that she is very aware of. She does her best to keep calm and collected, which is achieved through her great deal of patience. After Uzushiogakure was destroyed, Oboro had a tremendous shift in personality. She is quite haunted by the loss of her home and becomes easily startled, irritable, and strange outbursts of anger due to her guilt. She tends to avoid places, people, or thoughts that remind her of this event, but often relives the stress she faced. Feeling lost and hopeless, she doesn't see herself having much of a future, prompting her to live in isolation. These changes follow her throughout her adulthood. Appearance When she was young, Oboro had long, thin red hair that fell down past her shoulders, kept tied up into two long, stocked buns secured by tungsten pins and a large gold clip. Her eyes are gray-blue and slightly downturned, angled by the red powder she lines them with, and are otherwise narrow and shapeless. Her nose is evenly centered, fairly straight and long, with wide-set nostrils and a tip that is subtly titled upwards. With an attractive dip, her lips are full and slightly curved upwards, though are small in length. She is quite short and has a lean figure, with a muscular torso and arms. She wore a green wrap-style shirt with a light green lining, secured by a pink obi with a yellow sash tucked underneath, and a red string tied around her waist. The shoulders of her top bore the Uzumaki clan symbol, indicating where her loyalties lie, and her sleeves white with a black fringe. She also wore a high-collar dress underneath the green top, the hem falling down to her knees with thigh-high slits running down the sides. She wore a black shirt underneath, concealing her legs, and black high-heeled sandals. In part I, Oboro's hair had faded to a gray-ish white and was completely tied back in a long bun by a tungsten clasp, save for two locks of hair that fell before her ears. The bun tied at the nape of her neck was secured by a long pin with two long tags that draped over her shoulders. Her face has wrinkled over her brow, nose, and mouth, with creases lining the outer-corner of her eyes. During this time, she was usually clad in a white kimono with a green wrap-shirt underneath, all secured by a yellow obi, and a pair of flax sandals. She often draped a black garment over her shoulders that tied in front of her chest, with strips of yellow fabric running horizontally. During her lifetime, Oboro had also taken up the habit of smoking, and is frequently seen holding a long pipe in her hand that she tucks into her sleeve when not in use. Abilities Oboro was a shinobi who studied each form of battle, though particularly excelled at sealing techniques, weaving her hand signs quickly and efficiently, and also has a strong stamina because of her chakra control and resources. The Uzumaki clan is known for their ample amount of chakra - which Oboro also inherited - promising her a remarkably long life, ultimately enabling her to live until she was 86 years old. She was quite intelligent with her strategies and jutsu resources, making her a formidable opponent. Fūinjutsu Like the rest of her clan, Oboro extensively studied sealing techniques. In battle, she mainly used her seals to trap or immobilize her enemies, but she was also capable of obsorbing her enemy's chakra. Her chakra obsorption technique only worked if her opponent was in contact with physical moldings of her chakra, such as her other seals. Equipment Tantō Oboro had a tantō concealed underneath the sash tied over the waist of her armour, which she used in short-range combat. Part I Coming soon! Legacy Oboro wasn't necessarily a noteable member of the Uzumaki clan, nor was she a particularly renowned kunoichi on the battlefield. After the destruction of Uzushiogakure, Oboro was long forgetten, presumed dead by any survivors. She was mostly known for her contribution for helping Team 7 in part I. Unbeknownst to Oboro, her elder sister, Ukyo, survived the destruction of Uzushiogakure and took refuge in the Land of Rivers. She later married into the Morisue clan, giving birth to triplets. Her grandsom - Soetsu Morisue - was born before her death. Soetsu late moved to Konohagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, thriving on his weaponry sales, and later married and settled with Hatsue Nakada in Konoha. Their daughter, Rinako Nakada, was later born with a stark resemblence to her father, with red hair and gray eyes, which is similar to Oboro's appearance as well. Trivia *Oboro's name means "haze". *Her favourite pastimes include conducting tea ceremonies and sky gazing. *Oboro's hobbies are bonsai and reading old scripts. *Her favourite foods are beef tendon noodle soup and fatty pork with fish paste. *After the destruction on Uzushiogakure, Oboro's philosophy of life was "Fortune does not come twice. Misfortune does not come alone." *Her greatest fears were (coming soon!) and, after Uzushiogakure was destroyed, the sight of blood or dead things. *Oboro wished to fight Tobirama Senju in their youths. Quotes Coming soon! Reference Oboro Uzumaki, Rinako Nakada, and images are orignal from my deviantART, unless stated otherise (artists will be credited at the bottom of each picture). Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:DRAFT